


Наш новый Лорд

by Albre



Series: тексты G — PG-13 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albre/pseuds/Albre
Summary: Неканонично выиграв первую магическую войну, Волдеморт канонично развоплотился, и Пожиратели остались одни.





	Наш новый Лорд

**Author's Note:**

> Наш Новый Лорд - 1
> 
> по мотивам заявки:  
> «А можно политоты про пожирателей? Например, в первую или вторую магвойны Волдеморт канонично помер (развоплотился), но пожики смогли сорганизоваться и удержать в руках власть, сформировать свое правительство и т.п. Но! При этом факт, что Волда нет, известен ОЧЕНЬ узкому кругу его приближенных. Для всех остальных он живее всех живых и кагбэ по-прежнему олицетворение новой власти. Все приказы/декреты издаются от его имени и т.п. (Для тех, кто читал О. Панкееву, это что-то вроде ситуации с Повелителем Скарроном, когда его на время нейтрализовали, но это скрывалось от всех последователей). Смогут ли пожиратели реально остаться у власти или потеряют ее, интриги-скандалы-расследования, вот это вот все».

Ближний круг Пожирателей Смерти, как обычно, собрался в большом зале Малфой-мэнора. Там, где всегда проходили их совещания с Темным Лордом. Вот только самого Волдеморта с ними не было, место во главе длинного стола сейчас непривычно пустовало, а сами Пожиратели сгрудились вокруг Люциуса Малфоя.

— Я думаю, вы все понимаете, почему я собрал вас здесь. Сейчас явится Снейп, — сообщил Малфой, нервно постукивая тростью. — Он прислал патронуса. Сказал, что все плохо.

— Лорд… умер?

— Думаю, нет.

— Но тогда что? Ты видел, она побледнела? — Мальсибер обнажил руку, чтобы в который раз убедиться, что за последние полчаса ничего не изменилось. — Ты ощущаешь связь? Вот и я нет.

— Если бы Повелитель умер, метка бы пропала. Терпение, сейчас мы все узнаем.

Раздался хлопок аппарации, и в зале появился Снейп. На вид он казался совершенно невменяемым, а руках его было что-то относительно небольшое, прикрытое мантией.

— Лорд исчез! — сходу объявил он. — Испарился, будто его никогда и не было. Он убил… Поттеров. Никто не видел, я думаю, никто. Я уничтожил все улики, на всякий случай закрыл дом. И принес.. принес… вот…

Снейп достал из под мантии сверток. Пожиратели дружно придвинулись посмотреть и так же дружно отшатнулись, увидев его содержимое.

— Что это?! — истерически хихикнул Эйвери.

— Поттер. Гарри Поттер, — несчастным голосом ответил Снейп. — Лорд убил… убил Поттера и Лили… а потом запустил Авадой в мальчика, и вот…

— Что вот? — не понял Малфой. — Ты хочешь сказать, что Повелитель промахнулся Авадой?

— В том-то и дело, что нет! Видишь шрам? Он попал, определенно попал, а затем… исчез.

— Как так исчез?

— Откуда я знаю?! — нервно огрызнулся явно начинающий злиться от глупых вопросов Снейп. — Я не видел. Я опоздал! Всего на минуту опоздал. Видел две зеленые вспышки, и все. Ребенок в кроватке, метка побледнела, Лорд пропал. Я же не мог оставить его там. Это вызвало бы ненужные вопросы.

— Странно, — язвительно протянула Беллатрикс Лейстрейндж, приподнимая краешек пеленки, чтобы еще раз посмотреть на младенца, — Странно, что ты притащил его сюда, а не своему любимому Дамблдору.

— Я еще не окончательно выжил из ума, чтобы доверять ее сына и свою шкуру сумасшедшему старику, — злобно прошипел Снейп и отдернул сверток. — Повелитель хотя бы пытался выполнить свое обещание. А Дамблдор… О, теперь я уверен, специально все это подстроил. И эти обещания… Или вы наивно полагаете, что, если мы контролируем министерство, то это навсегда? Нет, я уверен, что он специально подставил Поттеров, чтобы запустить процесс исполнения пророчества и попытаться вернуть власть. И у него получилось. Правда, как-то странно, но получилось. Так что нет! Поттера он не получит!

— Ладно. И что нам теперь с этим делать? — недоуменно спросил Родольфус Лейстрейндж.

— Убить и забыть об этом! — кровожадно оскалилась Беллатрикс.

— Давай лучше тебя убьем, — окрысился Снейп.

— Прекратите! — рявкнул Малфой. — Как дети, Мерлин вас дери.

— А что ты предлагаешь?

— Снейп принес, пусть и забирает себе, какие проблемы, — пожал плечами Нотт.

— Что?! — охренел Снейп.

— А кто?

— Э-э… Люци, — ткнул пальцем в Малфоя Снейп. — У него сын того же возраста, одним больше, одним меньше — какая разница.

— Поттера? — возмутился Малфой, — Сев, ты сошел с ума! И, в конце концов, Лили — твоя м-м… любовь, ты и воспитывай теперь.

В этот момент ребенок проснулся, покряхтел, личико его покраснело, скривилось, и зал огласил пронзительный вопль.

— Вы его разбудили! — Снейп испуганно уставился на ребенка, а потом внезапно сунул сверток Беллатрикс. — На! Сделай что-нибудь!

— Я? — в ужасе отшатнулась она.

— А кто? Я? Я не умею с этим… этим обращаться! А ты — женщина!

Беллатрикс бросила на него уничтожающий взгляд, но Снейп уже спрятался за Малфоя, а ребенок заорал еще надрывнее.

— Дурдом какой-то! — схватился за голову Нотт. — Вы все спятили! Снейп, зачем ты вообще его притащил?

— А что еще надо было делать? Отдать его Дамблдору? Бросить там?

— Так, — встала с кресла у камина Нарцисса Малфой, до этого момента не принимавшая участия в общем бедламе. — Белла. Давай ребенка сюда. Пока им займутся домовые эльфы. А потом решим, куда его деть. Добби!

Домовик с поклоном забрал ребенка и испарился. Пожиратели облегченно выдохнули.

— Если вы еще не забыли, — хладнокровно продолжила Нарцисса, — у нас есть проблемы поважнее Поттера.

— Спасибо, дорогая, — Малфой благодарно сжал руку жены. — Цисси права. Мы не о том думаем. У нас Повелитель пропал.

— Мерлин!

До Пожирателей только теперь начал доходить весь ужас ситуации.

***

— Вы представляете, что бу-удет, когда они узна-ают?! — тихонечко подвывал Эйвери.

— Если они узнают, — тихо поправил Снейп.

Малфой заинтересованно повернул голову.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

— Я хочу сказать, что нам вовсе не обязательно оповещать весь мир об исчезновении Лорда. И не обязательно показывать наши метки всем и каждому.

— Не получится, — отрезал Нотт. — Все, у кого есть метка, в курсе. Слухи наверняка уже поползли. Среди отмеченных Лордом найдется пара болтунов.

— Болтунов можно убрать, — задумчиво протянул Малфой. — Нужно. Вообще всех лишних убрать. Все здесь присутствующие, я надеюсь, понимают, что нам грозит, если эта информация попадет в чужие руки?

— Это не поможет. Проклятый Поттер с его чугунным лбом выжил, а Лорд пропал. И это вызовет вопросы. Мы можем сколько угодно говорить, что Лорд жив, но предъявить его мы не в состоянии.

— Ну почему же, — вкрадчиво промурлыкал Снейп. — В состоянии. Пока вы там в своих рейдах фигней страдали… Ах, простите, пока вы героически устанавливали новый порядок... Я занимался стратегическим планированием и разработкой путей отступления. Вот это, — он достал из кармана мантии флакон с белой жидкостью, — я сделал давно, на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств.

— Если учесть, что у Повелителя нет волос… боюсь представить, что ты туда добавлял, — заржал Макнейр.

Снейп только злобно зыркнул в ответ, но промолчал.

— Оборотка под Лорда? — побелел Малфой. — Ты рехнулся? Ты представляешь, что будет, когда он узнает?

Лица присутствующих вытянулись, когда каждый в красках представил реакцию любимого Повелителя.

— Кто узнает, Люциус? — ласково спросил Снейп, — Лорд? Лорда нет.

— Не смей так говорить, гаденыш мелкий! Лорд жив! — вскинулась Беллатрикс. — Я знаю, он жив!

— Мерлин, Белла, ты невыносима, — мученически закатил глаза Снейп.

— Только посмей! Когда он вернется, я все ему расскажу! Он тебе все припомнит!

— Я, что ли, виноват, что наш Лорд умудрился убиться об Поттера? Или вы захотели в Азкабан? Так давайте, туда никогда не поздно! Вперед, объявим, что Лорд пропал, и нас быстренько всех туда упакуют.

— Всех, кроме Люциуса, — хмыкнул Нотт.

— С чего бы это? — удивился Малфой.

— А ты выкрутишься. Скажешь, нет?

Малфой скривился.

— Ради нашего Лорда я готова хоть в Азкабан! — патетически воскликнула Беллатрикс.

— Успокойся, Белла! — рявкнул начавший терять терпение Малфой и добавил, уже мягче: — Дорогая, мы все знаем, как ты любишь нашего Лорда, но... Ты думаешь, он обрадуется, если, вернувшись, обнаружит, что мы потеряли все, чего он с таким трудом достиг, и сидим в Азкабане вместо того, чтобы продолжать его дело?

— Нет уж! Нет! — воскликнул Эйвери. — Кто как, а лично я в Азкабан не хочу!

— Еще кто-то хочет? Значит, решено, — подытожил Малфой, обведя взглядом соратников и убедившись в отсутствии возражений. — Осталось выяснить, кто возьмет на себя эту почетную и опасную роль.

В зале повисла напряженная тишина.

— Я! Я пойду, раз уж у вас всех кишка тонка! — внезапно сказала Беллатрикс.

— Не дай Мерлин! — одновременно выдохнули Пожиратели.

— Я так понимаю, больше никто не рвется.

— У меня есть мысль!

— Твои мысли, Снейп, пугают все больше.

— Я предлагаю тянуть жребий.

***

— Люци, ты еще не готов? — Снейп сердито воззрился на отчаянно зевающего Малфоя, выплывшего в гостиную в одном халате. — Лорд должен быть в министерстве в девять.

— Во сколько?! — ужаснулся Малфой. — Нет, я знал, что он у нас несколько.. ненормальный, но не настолько же! Мне нужен кофе.

— Кофе подождет, Люциус. Пей и одевайся. Я принес тебе его одежду.

Малфой взял зелье, некоторое время молча смотрел на него, а потом нервно заржал.

— Сев, я не могу... Не могу это пить. Не могу теперь отделаться от вопроса, что ты туда добавлял. Проклятый Макнейр!

— Лучше не спрашивай, — хмыкнул Снейп. — Люци, у нас мало времени. Пей давай.

Малфой горестно вздохнул, зажмурился и залпом опустошил бутылочку. Подождав, пока зелье подействует, он подошел к зеркалу и содрогнулся от ужаса и отвращения, коснувшись бледной костлявой рукой своего отражения.

— Мерлин, как он жил с этой рожей? — он передернулся, услышав свой высокий холодный голос. — Неудивительно, что у него был такой мерзкий характер.

Снейп захихикал.

— Ты находишь в этом что-то забавное, мой юный друг? — алые глаза Малфоя полыхнули яростью, а злобное шипение заставило Снейпа невольно попятиться.

— Мерлин! Так же инфаркт можно заработать, Люци, не делай так больше, — побледневший Снейп картинно схватился за сердце, а потом довольно ухмыльнулся. — Зато теперь я верю, что у нас все получится.

— Ничего у нас не получится! — Малфой схватился за лысую голову. — Ничего! Я совершенно не представляю, что делать. Это была идиотская идея, Сев!

— Ерунда. Ты уже все сделал, вот только что. Поменьше слов, побольше высокомерия, пара приступов ярости. Вот это вот все, как ты умеешь. Запугай их. И все получится. Нам повезло, что Лорд такой неуравновешенный.

— Мне бы твою уверенность.

— Ваша мантия, мой Лорд, — ехидно ухмыляясь, Снейп развернул перед Малфоем мантию Волдеморта.


End file.
